demon_howlfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Vista
Silver Long Vista '''also known as the '''White-Eye Dragon '''was a Captain of the Rune Knights Custody Enforcement Unit. He is recognized for his record of numerous successes involving taking down various Dark Guilds, Black Cults. Silver is known of his prowess and zeal. Those who knows of Silver would know of his pure white eye magic. Some like to believe he was a dangerous wizard. But that was just one of his magic, the powerful magic that appears to be legend, but also lost magic was, '''Shatterpoint. '''Silver was born in Gryphon City. '''Appearance Silver is a lean muscular young man for his height. He has white hair, gray eyes and tanned skin color. His skin, hair and eye colors are different to his younger self due to the extensive use of projection mage-craft that caused a rebound effect. His clothing consist of, Red Plain Mystic Code is Silver's signature costume. Wearing a black body armor made from a special material that has yet to be discovered as of this present time, which consisted of a black tight and sleeveless shirt with sliver accents which outlined his muscles and a metal plate on his collar, and black pants that had two black straps on his thighs, and another two strapped around his shins separate from each other. He wears black metal plated shoes, which appear to be attached to his trousers. His signature red coat is a type of holy shroud, which were actually two separate sleeves connected by a metal plate at the back which covered his arms and was cut off showing his upper torso and midriff, and had a separate red open skirt which ended above his shins with the top fashioned and tied with an agemaki knot, covered by a silver metal plate. Personality His personality is very contradicting. While he is thoroughly cynical and nihilistic, he is at the same time devoted and protective, and even a little childish to the point that it makes him hard to hate. He doesn't lie, but he does keep secrets and tell half truths. He means well and is capable of being nice, but often ends up being sarcastic, especially so when he gives advice. He cannot approve of Shirou’s ideal of becoming a Hero of Justice due to his own experience, but at the same time he cannot deny it due to the same reasons. History Silver comes from a long line of wandering Druids though the origin is not entirely known. Cornelius lost his parents when he was only 5 and was placed into the family, House of Vista soon after. The Vista Family was in a small town near the forest areas of Fiore and Silver's only reminder of his parents was a book of spells that his father owned. It became one of his most treasured items and to this day Silver still holds onto it as it was where he first gained his magic of Shatterpoint. During his time in the Vista Family, Silver gain a strong sense of justice and protecting the weak. This made him stand up for children against bullies as well as prejudice from people who mocked him and the other orphans for not having parents. At the age of 11 Silver had already mastered the use of his Shatterpoint magic, which he then gain the white eye magic. He also began practicing swordsmanship by using long sticks in the nearby forest. Many of the townsfolk noted Silver's prodigal skills of magic and swordplay, with the young man defeating people of the same art that were twice his age and size. When he was 14 a group of fifty bandits, led by a dark mage, arrived and attacked the town. Silver tried to use his magic to fight back but could only defeat 30 of the bandits before the dark mage overpowered him. However the arrival of Rune Knights saved the town and Silver's life, defeating the dark mage and the remaining bandits. Because of this Silver developed a great deal of respect for the Rune Knights and a desire to become one. He soon left with the Rune Knights to train with them and join their ranks. It was also around that time when Silver began to develop an interest though he left the Vista Family. Although going in, he was known to be the youngest Rune Knight in history. Silver gained much fame during his time as a Rune Knight when the year passed. On his first mission he assisted with taking down a large smuggling ring on slavery, drugs and magical artifacts. It was on this mission where he discovered a magical sword that he took in as his own, naming it Getsuren. It was also on that mission where he was recognized for his incredible mastery of combining runes with swords, having defeated several dark mages and over a hundred mercenaries. After that mission he was personally approached by Zahar to join the Rune Knights Custody Enforcement unit. Many of his later accomplishments revolved around defeating various Dark Guilds linked to the Dark Alliance. He also recovered numerous magical artifacts that were dangerous, many having been created by the Dark Mage. Silver was promoted to Captain of the Enforcement Custody Unit at the age of 17 after defeating a dark Cult responsible for summoning it evil demon. He also earned respect from the higher ups of the Rune Knights, the Magic Council and the citizens by taking down corrupt Rune Knights that would abuse their authority and ruin the reputation of the Rune Knights and Magic Council. He was eventually offered the title as one of the Ten Wizard Saints. However, SIlver refused, given that he would have been the youngest Wizard Saint ever in Fiore. But he turned it down, the sense of justice wasn't something he wanted within the Rune Knights. He ended up leaving the Magic Council and given up his title as Captain of the Rune Knights, enforcement unit. Months had passed since then and ended up joining a guild known as the Solis Knights. A faction of mages dedicated to maintaining balance between the dark and righteous forces of Dimmes They typically meet in secret, so to keep their activities out of the public eye, for some see their actions as questionable. But since their creation of a hundred years ago, their covert actions have kept the world from internal chaos through the aiding and quelling of rebellions, the assistance in wars, and the directive forces of socioeconomic allocation in various countries within the countries. Consisting of only 12 members, only the strongest of mages are able to join to help fight for the balance of the world. This was the organization Silver wanted to join which he had and after being in the guild for a year. It all crumbled down at the age of 18. The Solis Knights were defeated while Silver and a few others went away on a mission. Since then they disbanded their caused while Silver traveled town to town looking and searching for a new purpose. It wasn't long until his former members of the Solis Knight reform for a new purpose. They form what they called, The Four Emperors. Not much to say about them besides the fact the idea was to be independent vigilantes. That's when the for the last 2 years Silver had help the Four Emperors seized other dark cultist and other dark mages. At the age of 20, though like everything else Silver ended up leaving the Four Emperors for they became corrupted and power hungry. They didn't like the idea of Silver and tried to kill him but he manage to escape and for a year he hid within the Northern Countries searching for a place to call home. Magic And Abilities Physical Strength: '''Silver is well known for his superhuman strength. He can throw people twice his size with just one hand without even putting any effort. His punches have shown to easily break through solid wall without any trouble while many of his opponents whom have felt his kicks and punches, feel like they've been hit by an iron hammer, as they suffer several broken bones. With his swords, Silver's strength enables him to slice through solid objects with no trouble at all as well as magical enhanced ones too. In fact his swings are so strong, that he can use the air pressure from the swings to cut through metal. '''Reflexes and Flexibility: Silver has proven to have superb reflexes. He reacts to anything barely with ease, whether be surprise attacks or fast moving objects. Silver has been able to dodge almost ever attacks or deflect them with ease using his hand to hand skills. He can avoid vicious barrages of punches and kicks with some little trouble while just standing still and can also deflect weapons with his own easily. And combine with his amazing flexibility, Silver is quick to adapt to a situation that would usually put someone at disadvantage such as going from fighting one person to two people as well as doing incredible spins in mid air while adjusting his sword grips. Master Tracker: Even at a young age Silver had great skills as a tracker. Having grown up in a small country-side town, Silver did a lot of exploring in the nearby forest, easily remembering the way back home even when the sun went down. As a Rune Knight of the Custody Enforcement unit, Silver has helped them track down the locations of several Dark Guilds, Cults and other illegal groups over the years. He can turn a collection of random and simple clues into an important source of information in locating his targets. High Intelligence: Silver has displayed from time and time again of a high degree of intellect. He has been capable of forming highly complicated plans in a matter of seconds for capturing the target or figuring out the enemy's motives and plans. During battle SIlver has shown to easily adapt to any situation even under heavy pressure. He can quickly change or modify his strategy in combat in order for a more favorable outcome. Silver is also highly perceptive, figuring out an enemies magic or spells, along with their motives and usually turn it against them. The fact that he has many different rune spells speaks highly of his genius. Shatterpoint: is a fighting style Lost Magic and Subspecies Magic of Crash that instead of breaking apart anything that the user touches, it instead breaks apart the weak points in any object, and allowing the user to manipulate them to anyway they see fit. ☀Thanks to Shatterpoint, the user is able to feel the fault lines simply by touch or by focusing Eternano through their eyes, can view them clearly. Shatterpoint then allows them to influence these fault lines, altering them in different ways to allow for a more versatile use of the magic itself. The most mundane use of this magic is that it allows the user to "break" anything that that they come in contact with, similar to how Crash can smash everything that the user comes into contact with, but unlike Crash, Shatterpoint has uses that extend far beyond just breaking things. What is interesting about Shatterpoint is capable of physically feeling the fault lines of almost everything; subtly enabling them to influence the fault lines and thus enhance the power of the magic. He possesses the ability to sense the weakest spot in objects and people and his skill in hand-to-hand combat is seemingly superhuman, allowing him to simulate super-strength blows. He can severely damage extremely hard and strong materials — metals, stone, etc. — with a single blow. By means of their eyes when it glows, the user is able to view an object's fault lines and identify how it is linked together and what the weaknesses in its composition occur. The user can then affect the weak points directly, using their magical power to "shatter" the object, causing it to break into multiple fragments. The breaking effect spreads out from the point of contact, spreading like cracks on glass, flowing from one fault line to another. If the user looses contact with the object before it is completely broken then the cracks stop spreading. The user shatters a large boulder with a simple kick. The user can also use Shatterpoint to increase the destructive power of their physical attacks. Thus by augmenting a punch with this magic, they can break down large buildings with apparent ease. A common defensive usage of this magic is to kick the ground so as to suddenly shatter the ground at their feet. This can make it difficult for any pursuers to follow them and can be used to lose most tails. But the same maneuver can also be used offensively by breaking the ground at their opponent's feet, making them fall into the fissure that results from affecting the fault lines in the ground below their feet. * Hametsu '(破滅 ''Ruination): A unique spell where he gathers magical energy in the form of a sphere and slams it into his target. Upon contact the magic is suddenly released, and much like the torrent of water that is released upon the breaking of a dam, the sudden release of the magic results in the release of a huge amount of energy that inflicts a great amount of damage upon its target. The greater the amount of magical energy initially collected, the greater the damage that it can inflict. This magic is highly versatile and very useful in a pinch as it can be ready to use in an instant and as such it can be used at full power at a moment's notice. '''Gravity Change (ūryoku Henka) is a Caster Magic related to gravity. A Magic that allows its users to alter the gravity of a person, either themselves or someone else. Users can lower the target's gravity, enabling them to walk on walls, or raise the target's gravity, rendering them incapable of moving. The user can also change their body figure temporarily by using this. * 'Gravity Deflect-' This is a technique where a spellbinding circle appears when the spell is called upon. It can block/deflect energy/projectile attacks. By placing a hand up a pink shield will appear canceling out the attack though it is only as strong as the user. The more powerful the opponent, the weaker the shield. Ut can change the direction of the attack upon contact by using the gravity or deflect it back towards the attacker.